Search engines are typically used to find articles and information on the World Wide Web (www) given a keyword, short phrase or other relevant input, hereinafter ‘search string’. A search engine typically returns a prioritized list of search results containing one or more hyperlinks. The user may then select (i.e., click on using a mouse or other input device) one of these hyperlinks to ‘jump’ to the associated web page that contains the search string. The search engine typically provides exemplary text, containing the search string, from each search result to thereby provide a context for the result to enable the user to identify the more appropriate search results without having to select each hyperlink in turn.